Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to storage devices, and methods of operating the same.
In a variety of systems, storage devices are used for storing data. Various storage devices may have different sizes, storage capacities, operating speeds, and host connection methods. An SSD (solid state drive or solid disk device) is an example of a storage device based on a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, such as a flash memory, and has been used in a variety of applications.